


We Might Just Get Along, Too

by missgoalie75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Potter isn't really one for ruining a date within the first twenty minutes, but to be fair, this one didn't even <i>begin</i> before she knew it was going to be a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Might Just Get Along, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: name changes in order to fit their new sexes and genders.
> 
> Disclaimer: Title is from "Be Less Rude" by Frightened Rabbit.

Jamie Potter isn't really one for ruining a date within the first twenty minutes, but to be fair, this one didn't even _begin_ before she knew it was going to be a disaster: he took her to _Madam Puddifoot's_. Honestly, what part about her gives off the impression that she's into frilly tablecloths and pink _anything_? The only decent things about that awful place are the tea sandwiches, especially the cucumber ones. (She thinks Madam Puddifoot does _something_ to the butter, but she's still figuring that bit out.)

Oh well. The date may have been a disaster, but at least she got cucumber sandwiches. Also despite the fact that they didn't speak, Adam of Ravenclaw seemed to have enjoyed that disgusting fruity tea he was drinking. There's no way she's going to snog a boy who tastes like _cherries_.

After they've walked out (well, she walked out – he sort of just scurried away, the poor bastard), she ruffles her short hair and curls a piece behind her ear and heads down to High Street, keeping an eye out for her friends but she still thinks they'll be at Three Broomsticks since Remy takes ages to finish a bloody cup of tea.

She thinks she catches a tuft of red hair in the corner of her eye and _no_ , she's not going to check if it's him, damn it.

She enters the Three Broomsticks and spots her friends in the back where she last left them. Siri is the first to catch sight of her, grey eyes alight.

"Hah, I win," Siri claims with a victorious grin. "I guessed she'd bugger off within the first thirty minutes. Pay up, bitches."

Remy rolls her eyes into her tea and takes a delicate sip before reaching into her purse, taking out a galleon. Petra just grumbles as she scrounges through her pockets for one.

Jamie rolls her eyes and collapses next to Remy. "That was so _dull_."

"Could've told you that and saved you the time," Siri quips.

"It wasn't a waste, though. I did get cucumber sandwiches."

Remy puts down her tea and glowers at her. "And you didn't think to get us some? Those cost a ridiculous amount."

"Sorry," Jamie says, nudging Remy's shoulder. "I was too busy stuffing my face so I could avoid having to carry a conversation."

"Why did you even agree in the first place? Yeah, he's dishy, but you've had better," Petra asks, finally finding a galleon and reluctantly placing it into Siri's open palm.

"Isn't it obvious?" Siri drawls, a smirk on her face. "She's trying to distract herself from her all too consuming love for Lil Evans."

Jamie scoffs. "Hardly."

"Pants – no one tries to snog a bloke for two years and doesn't have feelings for him."

"Haven't you heard of _the thrill of the chase_?" Jamie throws back at Siri and she knows she does – Siri knows better than anyone about the sweet success.

"Of course, but _two years_!"

"It'll be worth it – you _know_ that mouth has to be good for something."

Siri laughs as Petra blushes and Remy pointedly ignores the comment, going back to her tea. "Are you almost done with that?" Jamie demands and Remy shoots her a pointed look.

"Yes. Keep your shirt on."

It takes her another few minutes before she puts down the cup in its saucer for the final time.

"Thank _Merlin_. What would you have done as a Muggle? That tea would've been long cold," Jamie groans.

" _Oi_ , Evans! Over here," Siri suddenly yells, standing up and curling a finger, urging him forward.

Jamie looks over her shoulder and finds Lil coming over from the bar, a confused, weary expression on his (undoubtedly handsome) face. "What do you want, Black?" he asks, eyeing her and _fuck_ , his eyes are so green it's ridiculous.

"We were just wondering what happens when your tea gets cold in the Muggle world – what do you _do_?" Siri asks, tilting her head and parting her lips in a mockery of curiosity. Petra covers her mouth to hide a laugh and Remy glares at both of them.

"Use the kitchen stove, reheat it in a pot," Lil explains. He glances over at Jamie for a moment and she's tempted to wink at him, but she refrains. "Why, do you plan on visiting a Muggle home anytime soon?"

"Depends, is that an invitation?"

Lil rolls his eyes as Siri laughs. "I'd love to see you try to figure out how to work Muggle appliances."

"Hey, I did take Muggle Studies," Siri pouts. "I got an O in that class."

"And then you promptly forgot everything except Muggle vehicles," Jamie points out.

Siri's mouth breaks into a slow smile. "I want a motorbike."

Remy groans. "Not this again."

"Black," Siri sighs in a dreamy voice.

Remy shakes her head.

"Oh come on, Rem, it would be pretty ace," Jamie says. "Wouldn't you go for a bird on a bike?" she asks Lil with a grin.

"Depends on the girl, even though I doubt my parents would find it safe."

"Aw, ickle Lillykins doesn't want to scare his widdle parents?" Siri mocks.

Lil rolls his eyes and doesn't say anything.

"Well, I'm getting a Butterbeer," Jamie announces, tapping her hands on the table and slipping out of the booth. "Any of you want something?" she asks, eyeing everyone including Lil.

"I can go for another, yeah," Petra says with a grateful smile.

"How 'bout you, Remy? Although I probably shouldn't because it'll take you an age."

To Jamie's surprise, Lil snorts.

Remy gasps. " _Lil_!"

"I'm sorry, it's true!" Lil says, trying to hide his smile and utterly failing. It's so damn endearing and Jamie hates herself a little falling prey to it. "What do you want – I'll get you something."

Remy glares at him for a few moments before saying, "A Butterbeer would be lovely, thank you."

Lil grins like the charming bastard that he is and Jamie has to leave the table before her blush can be noticed.

"Oh _Jamie_ , a Butterbeer would be _lovely_ ," Siri calls out and Jamie rolls her eyes.

"Bitch," Jamie mutters, reaching for her coin purse in her pocket.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" Lil asks as he shoulders his way through the crowd for an empty space at the bar. He grabs her by the elbow and makes room for her.

She stares at him in surprise and a flirtatious comment is on the tip of her tongue, but she forces her to swallow and she just smiles. "I was on one, but it didn't work out."

Lil throws pushes his sleeve up his arm to read his watch. "We haven't been in Hogsmeade for more than hour. Was it really that awful? Adam's a nice guy."

Jamie side-eyes Lil because she has _no_ idea how to take this at all. He's never expressed an interest in her dating pool. In fact, he was always rather happy when she was seeing someone else and not focusing on him.

"He took me to Madam Puddifoot's," Jamie answers, opening her purse and taking out a few coins.

When she looks up, Lil is grimacing. "Seriously?" Then he laughs. "Sucks."

She grins, elbowing him sharply in the side, pleased at his pained moan. "Three Butterbeers, thanks, Monsieur Rosse," she says with a wide grin.

"Powerless to resist that smile," Monsieur Rosse says, winking at her. "What'll it be, Evans?"

"Two Butterbeers, please and thanks."

"Such manners," Monsieur Rosse teases, but he nods and leaves them.

"Your mum raised you right," Jamie adds, her smile more mocking.

"You should always treat people with respect," he counters and last year if he said that, she would've made a comment about Snape and whether _she_ deserves any respect. But it's been months since that day by the lake and it's just easier to ignore Snape than engage in petty scruples these days.

Jamie doesn't respond and just places her coins on the bar, smiling in thanks when Monsieur Rosse returns with their Butterbeers.

"Wow."

Jamie twists the cap off a Butterbeer. "What?"

"I gave you – admittedly without realizing – a perfect opening to make a jab about Severa and you didn't go for it." He reaches out and lightly presses the back of his hand to Jamie's forehead and it's a good thing she hasn't taken a drink yet because she would've spit it out. "Are you ill?" he inquires, pulling back and her skin tingles and she can feel her cheeks turning pink.

She takes a long swing of her Butterbeer before saying, "Look, Evans, I may loathe her existence, but I'm not daft – I know she was a friend of yours. I'm not that cruel."

He gazes at her thoughtfully and she unconsciously brings a hand through her hair out of nerves because he's never _stared_ at her like that, at least not without pure annoyance. "Well, color me impressed," he merely says, picking up his two bottles and heading back towards their table.

She exhales as she stares at his retreating back, hating the way her heart is hammering in her chest and maybe Siri had a point about chasing someone for two years for a bloody snog being bullshit.

She turns back to the bar to pick up the other two bottles, but Siri's ringed hand plucks one from the bar. "Hey, you okay?" she asks, eyes serious.

Jamie gives her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, fine. Thanks."

Siri smiles and nudges her. "You know Evans couldn't stop looking at you, right? I'm telling you, you have bed head that looks like it can _only_ come from a night of great shagging." She winks and leads Jamie back to the table with a hand wrapped around her free wrist.

Jamie rolls her eyes because she thinks it's more _windswept_ than anything else – she's no trollop, but hey, if she can inspire dirty thoughts in goody-goody Lil Evans' head, then she can let for that possible little misunderstanding.


End file.
